


Dusted with Stars

by jei



Series: Written In The Stars [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not sure where I was going with this, at least for now, stars and yachi, we need more fanfics based on kiyoyachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jei/pseuds/jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the golden stars that caught her eye, before she ever knew anything about the small girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Please go out with me! Kiyoko-senpai!"

This was the second confession this week, but then again it was only Wednesday. Many of them underclassmen, though there were a handful of upperclassmen, boys, sometimes girls even. Shimizu sighs, albeit silently to avoid hurting their feelings. Then she repeats the familiar phrase, the one that she hates, the one that rots on her tongue every single time.

"Sorry," she bows. "I'm not looking to date right now. Besides, I can't find it in myself to date someone that I don't know." She bows a second time, not raising her head until the person has left.

The confessions don't irritate her as much as the intent behind it. Most of them just wanted to "try their luck", attracted by her physical beauty or actions or whatever that was on the front she puts up in school. 

The bell rings and break has ended. Shimizu returns to the classroom.

\--

She finds herself carrying the workbooks for their math teacher. She takes a longer route, where there are lesser students around to avoid anyone trying to lend a helping hand and forcing her into an agreement. The last time it happened, an argument led to the workbooks getting stepped on, pages torn, it was horrible. 

Then there is a thump in an empty classroom beside her. She almost drops the workbooks, but before she can continue her journey, a girl's wailing come from inside the classroom. She really doesn't want to stop but curiosity gets the better of her.

\-- -- --

Yachi barely manages to put on the dress. It looks perfect. So perfect it gets her twirling and jumping excitedly -oops, did she just kick the mirror? Turning around too quickly was a wrong move too. Her foot hits the metal clothes rack and it comes crashing down.  
down

down

.  
.  
down.

Her mind is blank except for one thing. The dress. The dress can't get ruined.

Yachi clumsily manages to grab the edge of the dress and hike it above her knee before the clothes rack hit it.

There is a crash and Yachi opens her eyes. Then a dull pain erupts on her knee and arms. It is so sudden that tears well up in her eyes and a cry of pain escapes her throat.

\--

"Are you alright? C'mon let's get you to the infirmary." Yachi sees a blob through the mess of her tears. 

"Can you walk?" Yachi tries to find her voice but fails. The blob sighs, then turns and bends down.

"I'll carry you, c'mon." 

Yachi stops for a moment. 

"The dress...I have to change out first.."

Her tears have stopped. The girl in front of her turns her head and-

-  
-Yachi feels as if all the air in her lungs have disappeared. She prays her face isn't as red as it feels warm. The beautiful girl then stands and turns around, allowing space for Yachi to change. Yachi barely manages to slip out of the yellow dress and puts on her school blouse and ribbon.

It is so much awkward as it is nervewrecking. Stripping and changing in an empty classroom with such a gorgeous person. Yachi can hear her blood rushing, pounding, not daring to look back.

"I..I'm done."

"Climb on."

With trembling fingers, she grabs onto the girl. Her heart pounds erratically as she is lifted off the ground. She prays the girl can't feel it through the thin fabric between them.

The entire journey feels like hours, Yachi barely daring to move, burying her head in the girl's shoulder which just allows her to smell the sweet scent in her hair.

It definitely does not help the blush staining her cheeks right now.

\-- -- --

The girl's body is warm on her back. Also, she is rather light, Shimizu notices. They reach the infirmary as Shimizu puts Yachi down. The nurse isn't in, so Shimizu takes out the first aid kit.

"Ah..let's wait for the nurse-sensei, I shouldn't trouble you any further!" The girl frantically refuse. Shimizu ignores her and kneels in front of her.

Ah, she's still wearing the star-printed high socks.

Shimizu tries to hide a chuckle but fails. The girl looks down and turns about ten shades darker as Shimizu peels back the socks to tend to her bloody knee and bruised arm. It doesn't take long but Shimizu enjoys the moment, more than she had expected.

\-- -- --

"Are you able to walk?"

Yachi still can't recover from the embarrassment that is the pair of star-printed high socks that was meant to pair with the dress earlier on. She tries standing up, wobbles a bit but manages to balance by holding the pole nearby. Hm, it was a warm pole.

Wait..

Her eyes widen in realisation.

The realisation that she had just grabbed a beauty's arm out of pure instinct to balance herself.

What if her fans kill me?

\-- -- --

Shimizu decides to handle the math workbooks first.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a minute."

She rushes to the classroom. Picking up the abandoned workbooks, she dashes to the teacher's office.

When she steps into the infirmary, the girl immediately sits up.

"Thanks for your help! I'm Yachi Hitoka! Class 1-5!"

Kiyoko is stunned, but only for a moment.

"I'm Shimizu Kiyoko, class 3-2. Shall we get you home, Hitoka-chan?"

Perhaps it was the vulnerability of this girl that is causing Shimizu to open up more. Ah, she really was getting soft.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more fluff

The dress, Shimizu learns, is for a role-play for a charity event. The dress was a pale yellow, covered with golden stars at the hem, fading upwards into smaller ones studded all around the neckline and sleeves.

Yachi limps as she continues on about the unfinished poster she had to design for the event. Shimizu had insisted on walking her home, since all of her classmates were no longer in school and it was already dark. Yachi doesn't notice at first, but realizes that Shimizu is walking on the outside of the pavement, and has been consciously doing so. Maybe she had used up her life's worth of luck to be walking with such a beautiful person. She switches between sneaking glances at the upperclassman and staring at her shoes.

When they finally reach her house, they bid each other farewell and goodnights. It felt like a dream. Perhaps life would just continue as per usual the next day, never being able to find each other again, Shimizu muses. This thought made her squirm inside, stirring things up making her rather uncomfortable. She'd like it very much to see the girl again.

\---

Shimizu is in class, her classmates are giving a presentation. Their analysis on the question is bad, they aren't specific enough when the questions calls for it. Shimizu can't understand why they can't see the clues when it is glaringly obvious. They hadn't even put in any effort to answer to question. But then again, no one else in class is paying much attention. There is a low but constant chatter and murmur in the room, occasional giggles, notes passed around. Some of them are for her, mocking others, asking her what she was having for lunch, doodles.. Usually Shimizu would have flashed them a false grin, passing the notes onto someone else. Today, she feels like she is being suffocated by the idiocy around her. It's ridiculous.

She decides that she can't take it anymore.

"Sensei, I'm not feeling well. Could I go to the infirmary?"

The teacher nods, not expecting much from the honor student, even asking her to take care of herself. Shimizu exits the classroom promptly.

She doesn't go to the infirmary since the nurse probably wouldn't allow her to stay for no reason. She heads to roof instead.

Many students eat lunch there but it was well past noon and no one wanted to tolerate the blazing sun. Shimizu finds a shadowed corner and sits there. She falls asleep after looking at the clouds, dreaming of star-printed high socks.

\---

  
Yachi hates hide-and-seek. Yet, her friends had been so very insistent on playing the game after school. It was a horrible game, one where you hid in fear of someone finding you. However, if no one finds you, you never know when the game was ending, or if everyone had gone home.

There was no place to hide though, the school campus had too much open space and most classrooms were occupied. Yachi runs blindly, tripping on nothing and falling. This is the worse. She sees the staircase leading to the roof in front of her. Maybe the roof is safe. If anyone went up there, they would immediately see her, at least not giving her too much of a shock.

Yachi doesn't expect to see Shimizu slumped and asleep in a corner.

Her glasses are still on, Yachi thinks. How does anyone manage to look so flawless even while sleeping?

She doesn't realize what she's doing but her fingers are stretching towards Shimizu's glasses, brushing strands from her fringe. She lifts the glasses from Shimizu's face and she almost drops it out of surprise.

What am I doing?!

Yachi lets out a yelp, staring at the metal frames in her hands, unsure of what to do.

"Hitoka-chan?"

I woke up the sleeping goddess! The heavens will punish me now! Please have mercy!! Yachi squeezes her eyes shut.

Yachi hears a chuckle, followed by a yawn. She opens her eyes and finds Shimizu in all her just-woken-up glory. Shimizu's hair falls to the front of her face, her pink lips moving, face slightly red from leaning on one side. It is blinding for a moment and Yachi just gapes at the ethereal creature rousing from her slumber.

"Hitoka-chan, I'm not a goddess! What are you doing here?"

The embarrassment that hits Yachi is like none other. Blood rushes to her face, her cheeks blooming red which subsequently spreads to the rest of her face, her ears and down her neck. She buries her face in her skirt as she kneels, unable to look at Kiyoko anymore.

Shimizu chuckles, then reaches for her glasses, fingers unintentionally brushing Yachi's.

When Yachi looks up, Shimizu has her glasses on, hair slightly messed up and her cheeks are coloured. Or it could've been the setting sun.

\--

"What about your friends, Hitoka-chan?" Shimzu was putting a plaster on Yachi's leg.

"They probably left when they couldn't find me, what about you, senpai?"

It feels like deja vu.

"My classmates probably went home, they think I'm sick or something."

"Then..then are you alone?" Yachi blinks, unable to comprehend that no one stayed to walk Shimizu home.

"Some of them may have waited, but it's much too late now. I left the class around two."

"Two?! So..so, you skipped?"

"Hm? Yeah."

"Um, Kiyoko-senpai, would you..um..like it...um..could I have the honour of escorting you home?" Yachi just about combusts as she comes up with the most formal and ridiculous invitation ever.

Shimizu laughs before nodding.

\--

Yachi feels light-headed and giddy. It could have been due to the large amount of blood in her face right now. They don't speak but a comfortable silence rests between them. She had insisted on walking Shimizu home.

They arrive and suddenly Yachi finds the prospect of walking home along rather terrifying, even though it is not yet dark.

"Wait here, Hitoka-chan."

Shimizu disappears into the house, then comes out again.

"It's a torchlight and whistle in one. Hitoka-chan, you're scared of walking home alone, right?"

Yachi has never been this un-paranoid walking home.

Shimizu simply suffers a sleepless night, full of thoughts about the blushing fair-haired girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Yachi is very terrified. Her worst nightmare had come true. Kiyoko-senpai's fans had really come to corner her while she was buying a milk box for lunch. They were probably third years, judging from their size and height. They were surrounding her, towering over her small build. 

 

"So you're that kid that Kiyoko-san likes."

 

"Wow, you must feel really honored or something, getting actual attention from the ice queen."

 

Yachi trembles, "I...I..really wasn't t-trying t-t-to offend her f-fans!"

 

"Huh?! Who said we were her fans?! Just the thought makes me sick!"

 

"Who would even want to be her fans? She just obnoxious, stuck-up, arrogant and happen to have good looks! Why do so many people even like her?"

 

"Oh my, don't tell me this kid here has a crush on her?"

 

_This is the worst. God, please save me. Oh god, this is not going to end up well. If I don't bring back the juice for Kiyoko-senpai, she'll be left to wait! These people are terrifying fans, what were they called? Yan...yandere?_

 

"I bet this kid only likes that b*tch for her outer appearances."

 

_No! No, that's not true!_

 

"Kiyoko-senpai is-"

 

"Hitoka-san is not someone who would judge based on outer appearances. You don't have the right to dictate what kind of person she is. Therefore, please keep your rude comments to yourself and stop speaking such repulsive words that would mentally disturb my  _kouhai_. "

 

Yachi gapes. Shimizu is walking through the group of people and stretching a hand to her. They seem terrified, pale, even. There is a silent anger about her, a calm rage that is making the group drop dead. Yachi is still rather shaken. She can't move, her hand hanging limply from Shimizu's.

 

\--

 

Shimizu bends down and lifts Yachi up, carrying her bridal style. The girl hasn't blinked yet, probably still registering what just happened. They are attracting lots of stares but Shimizu does not care. All she is focused on are the bruises on Yachi's arms and legs, and the anger raging inside of her. 

 

The previous wounds on Yachi's legs had just healed. For them to inflict more on the almost healed ones was atrocious. Yachi probably experienced a lot of pain moving about. She was also probably happy that the wounds were almost healed.

 

They reach the infirmary and Shimizu settles Yachi down on a bed as she tends to her wounds. It is a familiar position. Yachi sitting on the edge, legs dangling. Shimizu kneeling in front, hands carefully wiping, bandaging.

 

\--

 

Yachi is hit by an unspeakable force of sadness. She can't control it. Tears are running down her cheeks as her silently sobbing becomes louder. Hot tears are spilling over her cheeks, her nose is stuffy, Shimizu doesn't look like Shimizu through her tears anymore.

 

"Hitoka-chan, don't cry. It wasn't your fault."

 

"But...but.. I should have d-defended you! I didn't do anything!"

 

"Hitoka-chan, you couldn't do any more in that situation."

 

"I could have told them! They don't even know anything about you! You're always helping me and I'm always the hurt one! They don't know how gentle and kind you are! They don't understand how understanding you are! Kiyoko-senpai, it must have been hard for you to go through all that bullying alone! It must have been hard for you to put on a strong front!" 

 

Yachi has stopped crying midway, her eyes are intense, piercing through Shimizu's. She can feel how warm her face is, painfully aware of how close Yachi is now, staring at her. Shimizu tries to turn away, but Yachi's hands are pressing on her shoulders suddenly.

 

"Kiyoko-senpai! I really like you! Could you please go out with me?"

 

Shimizu stares unblinkingly at Yachi, her heart is drumming against her chest, blocking out any other sound. Yachi's face is gradually turning a beetroot red. 

 

Time seems to stop.

 

And Shimizu tilts her head, craning forward to close the gap between them and their lips meet. Shimizu presses her lips into Yachi's soft ones, holding for a moment, before pulling back.

 

There are stutters and indistinguishable noises, lots of blushing and staring before the two make their way home, fingers interlinked.

**Author's Note:**

> my writing style is a little rigid, hope you enjoyed it! leave a comment or two!


End file.
